


The Nerd and his Alpha

by winfrith69



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winfrith69/pseuds/winfrith69
Summary: Q, a newly turned wolf, has to navigate his new nature and the attraction to his pack alpha, while another alpha wants him as his toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a story that started floating around my head and i decided i had to write it. I haven't left "Live to fight another day" I'm working on the next chapters and will post them soon. Hope you enjoy this new story! Tags and characters will be added. Also, the title is temporary, I accept suggestions ;) 😉

Prologue

Some rules about werewolves: 

1\. Werewolves can be born or made. Born wolves are the children of two wolves or a wolf and a human mate. Made wolves are those made by biting or after a werewolf attack and surviving it.

2\. Werewolves live in packs. Packs can have from 10 members up to 50 members.

3\. Each pack has an alpha, the leader, and a beta, the second in command. Some packs have omegas, but they are rare. 

4\. In each country, there is an alpha of alphas, who rules over all the werewolves. 

5\. Omega werewolves are not at the bottom of pack hierarchy, nor they are submissive. In fact, they are the only ones that can openly defy the alpha, without fearing the consequences. They are considered to be outside pack hierarchy. 

6\. Omega werewolves can calm their pack members and they have powers on their own. An omega’s power varies, some can manipulate the elements, some can heal, some can make things grow, some are telepathic and telekinetic …

7\. Werewolves mate for life. 

8\. Werewolves can heal their human or wolf mates, with a blood exchange (drinking it or putting on injuries)

9\. Werewolves can turn their human mates into wolves. 

10\. A werewolf has to ask his or her alpha, permission to turn their mates. 

11\. Werewolves have 3 forms: full wolf form, a half and half form and their human form.


	2. chap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia rescues newly turned Q

Julia entered the darkened room. It smelled of blood, sweat and most of all, fear and sadness. Following her nose, she approached the bed. On the bed lied a figure, curled up in a fetal position, trying to become as small as possible. Sobs could be heard from the small figure, along with a raspy sound that indicated either a broken rib or a punctured lung. Julia felt tears of rage pool in her eyes. Q didn’t deserve this! He didn’t deserve to become Reynard’s plaything, just because it turned out he was an omega! If he managed to survive the change, Reynard would try to break him, to keep him pliant and submissive. She couldn’t allow that. They had to get away and into safety. She brushed Q’s hair out of his face and shook him carefully:

“Q wake up. Come on, you ‘ve got to wake up!” she said in a hurried tone.

“Jules?” Q said, rasping “What happened? Where are we?” He asked, wincing, as he tried to move. Everything hurt and he smelled blood, lots of it.

“We don’t have time for that. Come on, I’ll help you get dressed, but we have to be quick” Julia said, trying to get Q to get up.

“Jules, I can’t. I think they broke something, and I don’t think I can walk.” Q said, getting up with a wince. He was given his t-shirt and his jeans. He put them on, with Julia’s help and he tried standing up. He cried in pain, when his right leg gave under him. He almost fainted, but Julia held him. For being such a short girl, she was quite strong, he thought.

“Ok, now we have to be quiet, like really quiet” Julia told Q, in a hushed tone.

“Got it” said Q with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

They got out of the room; Q almost being carried by Julia. They were in the upper floor of a condo, belonging to Reynard, the alpha of the pack Julia belonged to. Julia knew they had to pass some of her former pack members and once they got out of the house, they had about 20 minutes, to the territory of Henry Fogg, the alpha ruler of the USA. If they managed to get there, they would be safe. Fogg would accept their request for sanctuary.

They got down the stairs, so far, they had been lucky. The other pack members were out, either doing Reynard’s errands or in other parts of the terrain. They couldn’t go as fast as they wanted to, because of Q’s leg and they had to rest every few seconds. Q was struggling, he was having a hard time breathing.

“We can’t get out the main door, it’s too risky. We are going to use the side door. Come on, just a few meters, Q” Julia said encouragingly. They were almost at the side door, when Irene, one of Reynard’s cronies, saw them.

“Julia, what are you doing? You know you can’t let the omega get out of Reynard’s room. I’ll help you take him back there” Irene said, making a move to grab Q. Julia growled, actually growled and showed her teeth, her claws coming out.

“Back of Irene, or I’ll kill you. You know I’m a better fighter and I’m taking my friend” Julia said, menacingly.

“You won’t get away with it, you are a traitor to the pack! You are dead and that omega will belong to Reynard!” Irene said, backing away. “Julia and the omega are getting away!” She shouted and then howled, alerting the rest of the pack. An answering howl was heard. They were coming!

“Shit, we’ve got to get out now! Come on, Q!” Julia said, hauling Q on her back.

They got out of the condo and they started running, well, in Q’s case, limping. They managed to get to the fence, before they heard the howls of the wolf pack, gathering for a hunt. Now it was a run, across a forest and if they managed to get to the stream, they would be able to hide their scents. However, they had to get to the stream.

“Jules, I can’t” said Q, after they had been running for several minutes He sat down, leaning on a tree, Julia standing up next to him. “Just leave me here and get yourself to safety!” He knew that he was not going to make it. His broken leg was numb, he didn’t feel the pain any longer, but he had started coughing blood. Julia was carrying him, more than she was helping him.

“Q don’t say that. I’m not leaving you here, don’t be stupid! We make it to the stream, and we will be safe” She told him angrily. She was not going to give up, and neither was he, even if she had to carry him! She hauled him up and held him, as they started walking again.

Quentin, not wanting to disappoint her, gathered what strength he had remaining and tried not to lean on her so much. His ribs hurt so much, and he was staring to have more problems breathing. He tried to smile but had a coughing fit and he spat some blood, that Julia caught in her hand.

“I know it’s disgusting, but we cannot leave any traces of us, they can find us by scent” She said, taking out a tissue and wiping her hand with it. She put the tissue back in her pocket and they continued running. Suddenly, a howl was heard. Julia recognized the sound. It was his former alpha. They were getting closer to them. More howls were heard. It was the rest of the pack, hunting them like rabid dogs. Quentin and Julia looked at each other. They started running faster, Q limping, but trying to keep up with Julia. They were shivering, it had started raining and they had run out of the house, without any coats. Julia tried to keep Quentin alert, telling him encouraging words. They kept on going, getting closer to the stream.

They finally got to the stream and crossed it. Since it was spring and the snow had started melting, it had more flow, making it more dangerous to cross. They found a meander that was narrower, making it easier to cross, but with Q’s broken leg, it was still difficult, and the banks were muddy. Finally, they got to the other side and stopped to rest for a few minutes. They couldn’t stay more time, but it was a relief. They started running again, now it was about 7 minutes until they got to Henry Fogg’s territory. Once they were there, the members of Reynard’s pack couldn’t do anything to them. For Quentin it was becoming more difficult. He was shivering violently, his leg was hurting, the adrenalin was wearing of and he was starting to feel the pain from his broken leg.

“Jules, I need to rest, for a few minutes. I can’t go on. If I don’t get up, you need to follow without me” he said, finishing with a coughing fit.

Julia looked at him and with tears in her eyes, said “Don’t even think about it. I’m not going to leave you here. We both get to Henry’s or we don’t, but we won’t go down without a fight”

“I’ll try, but I don’t want you to risk your life for me, you have done enough. You got me out of there and you are trying to get me to safety. It’s more than needed” He told her.

“Q, you are my best friend. Of course, I’m going to help you” Julia said, hugging him. They hugged for a few seconds and Julia got up. She leaned in and helped Q get up. She encouraged him, to walk the last leg. They could hear the wolves howling, but they were getting father away. Going into the stream had worked!

A few agonizing minutes later, they arrived at Henry Fogg’s territory. Julia sighed in relief. They were finally there! She hoped they didn’t encounter any pack members. Hopefully, with the bad weather, they wouldn’t have gone outside. Q was almost unconscious, he was feverish, shivering but very warm to the touch. At that moment, she was practically carrying him. She saw some lights; they were closer to the compound.

At last, they got to the main compound. She let Quentin slide to the floor, and she knocked. She waited for a few seconds, praying that they would open the door. Her prayers were answered because one of Fogg’s pack members opened the door. He started growling, when he saw the two wolves, but she asked for sanctuary and help for her injured friend. They got in and they were taken to see Henry Fogg.


End file.
